


Song Fics for Voltron

by mukkiebee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, these are my songfics lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukkiebee/pseuds/mukkiebee





	1. Roses - Against the Current

_I waited all night for you to come home,_

_I always hated sleeping alone,_

_Watching the roses wither away,_

_Wishing my memories would die all the same._

_I waited all night, yeah, you never came._

Pidge tapped her foot impatiently, glancing at her phone every few seconds. Was Lance even coming? He had promised to take her out tonight and to be ready by 5 P.M., it wasn’t like him to be late. It was only 5:12 now, but it still wasn’t like her… maybe boyfriend to be late - to be late was a sin. He told her that only applied to important things, but maybe she wasn’t as important as she thought she was? Was she overthinking it? Traffic could be hectic - she knew how it was during supper time.

Her phone dinged with a text, ‘Traffic is a bitch, I’ll be there soon! <3’

Pidge couldn’t help but smile, her racing heart finally settling down. He was fine, it was fine, just traffic. She replied, ‘See you soon, Lancey x’

She waited all night for him to come.

_I miss the long nights,_

_Under the street lights,_

_When our hearts were made of gold_

_I miss the feeling,_

_That we had then,_

_We were never growing old._

_Yeah, I miss it all._

Lance and Pidge laughed, their hands swinging between their bodies with no care in the world. They were happy. “Did you have a good time?” Lance asked, nerves tugging at his heart. He hoped she had a good time, he did. He wanted to do it again.

“Of course I did,” Pidge responded in kind, squeezing his hand. “Do you think we could just walk around for awhile?” She asked, turning her head to look at him slightly.

Lance smiled, turning to face her. “I’d like that,” he said, and they set out to walk the streets for hours, laughing at stupid jokes only they would understand. It set the mood for their relationship - carefree and relaxation.

They stole glances at each other when they thought the other wasn’t looking, only to look away with a furious blush spread across their cheeks when their eyes would meet.

_Everyone’s tryna help me move on_

_They say it gets better in the long run_

_You could say that I’ve had a couple good days_

_But nobody’s eyes shined quite the same way_

_I waited all night, yeah, you never came._

“Pidge, come on,” Hunk said from the otherside of her door. “You can’t just stay in there the rest of your life.”

Tissues littered the area around her, but Pidge hadn’t cried in a few hours. She stared blankly at the wall across from her, her face covered with tear stains. “Sure I can,” she rasped, her voice scratchy from not using it for so long.

“Please Pidge,” Hunk begged, for what felt like the millionth time. “Try, for him?”

That got Pidge’s attention, and she sighed. Him. “Fine.” She muttered, not really loud but she still heard Hunk cheer. She smiled, but it felt wrong. She stood and opened the door. Hunk greeted her with a huge hug.

“It’s good to see you, now. Let’s get you something to eat.” Hunk said, rubbing her back as they walked through her apartment.

Shiro had set her up on a date - the guy was called Lotor. He was nice, but whenever Pidge looked into his eyes, something was missing. They weren’t blue. They didn’t hold the oceans that Lance’s did.

They held eye contact for a few seconds, but Pidge had to look away. She felt sick.

_I miss the long nights_

_Under the street lights_

_When our hearts were made of gold,_

_I miss the feeling_

_That we had then_

_We were never growing old_

_Yeah, I miss it all_

It was late, Lance really should have left by now, but they were playing video games, how could he leave in the middle of the level? Especially when Pidge was laughing like she was right now. Probably because she was beating him. He laughed along with her, placing his controller down. “I’ll watch you now,” he said, leaning back to get comfortable.

Pidge looked back at Lance, “Are you sure?” She questioned, already returning her attention back to the videogame.

Lance smiled, “Yeah.” He watched her defeat each level carefully, and when she got stuck, he watched the frustrated looks that passed over her face. She would shout and scream, it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. Her blinds must not have been shut entirely, because streetlight light shone through, lighting up portions of her face. Her eyes especially. It felt like they could sit here forever, never growing old. Pidge looked at him and smiled.

_Waited all night for you to come home,_

_I always hated sleeping alone,_

_I hope that the lipstick I left on your face,_

_Stays red like the **roses** I laid on your grave…_

Pidge kissed Lance’s cheek, smiling at him. “Thank you for tonight,” she said, looking at the red lipstick mark she had left on his cheek. Her heart thundered in her chest as Lance smiled back, a lovely red blush covering his cheeks.

Tears fell over her cheeks as Pidge placed a single rose down. She remembered the good times they had together, and the tears fell harder. She knew she would never meet someone quite like Lance, but he wouldn’t want her to not move on. She turned away from the grave, tears still silently falling down her face as she walked away. “I love you, Lance.”

_I miss the long nights,_

_Under the street lights,_

_When our hearts were made of gold._

_I miss the feeling,_

_That we had then,_

_We were never growing old._

_**Yeah, I miss it all.** _


	2. Ground Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ground Control by All Time Low

__**Ground Control,**  
What do the books say  
About this one, now?  
I think we’ve  
Lost it all  
There’s nothing to explain  
The distances anymore

When they found Blue, Lance didn’t think that they would have to be stuck in space war they hadn’t even known was happening until that day. He wondered what the books would say about this moment, or if anyone even knew that they were gone. His family knew, they had to.

Now, Lance stood in the Castle of Lions, staring out into the openness of space. He was searching for Earth, though he knew he wouldn’t find it. He wrapped his arms around his knees, feeling something tug at his stomach. What word could explain just how far away he was from home? He searched through both of the languages he knew, but found he couldn’t find anything to describe the distance between him and Earth. Lance closed his eyes.

 _All systems are critical,_  
_Can’t find my way back to you,_  
 _Feels like there’s nowhere_  
 _To go-oh-oh_  
 _I’m just out here waiting_  
 _For you to say_  
 _Don’t be afraid, no_  
 _If you start floating away_

Red lights were flashing, and sirens were blaring all through Blue’s cockpit, forcing Lance awake from unconsciousness. ‘What happened?’ He wondered to himself as he looked around. Everything was blurry. He blinked a few times, suddenly realizing that he didn’t know where he was. He remembered a flash of bright white light, but Blue had pushed him through a wormhole, not without harm. The ion beam had hit her tail end, causing her to go into a spin as they drifted through space.

Lance suddenly felt much more awake, and looked around for his helmet, realizing that he didn’t have it on. He found it in the back of the cockpit, and stumbled his way there. His heart was thundering against his chest as he pulled on the helmet. _“-nce! Lance! Can you hear us?”_ Pidge’s voice cut through the speakers, causing Lance to relax.

“Yeah, Pidgeon. I’m here,” Lance spoke, his voice rough as he sat in his seat again. He attempted to move Blue, but nothing happened. Since waking up, Blue had gone silent, no more red flashing lights or sirens. “Blue is offline,” he said leaning his head back. “I can’t get my way back to you.”

 _Hey!_  
_I promise you that we’ll be fine_  
 _Got the universe on your side_  
 _When you’re out in space_  
 _Don’t you be afraid, no_  
 _If you start floating away_

 _“Don’t be afraid if you start floating away,”_ Hunk told Lance, _“We’ll get to you.”_ Lance relaxed marginally at the sound of his best friends voice, and nodded. He waited for Blue to heal, and with nothing to do but wait, he began thinking to back when he was on Earth.

Lohayne McClain was a wonderful mother to Lance McClain. She was there for him, making sure he wasn’t afraid to do anything he wanted. When he applied to Galaxy Garrison, she of course, was terrified. She didn’t let Lance know that, though. Instead, she grabbed him by the cheeks and kissed his forehead, telling him, “I promise we’ll be okay,” trying to soothe his worries about leaving his family for nine months. “The universe is on your side, so when you’re out in space, don’t be afraid. We’ll be okay.”

This only comforted Lance for a few months. Up until they were thrown into an intergalactic war that Earth didn’t even know was waging on all around them. In space - as a soldier - he was constantly worried about his family. Lance knew that his mother had told him to not be afraid, but he couldn’t shake the uneasiness from being so far. _“We’re coming to get you.”_

 _Checking in_  
_300 days with no reply, no_  
 _I think I’ve lost my mind_  
 _There’s nothing keeping me_  
 _From going outside anymore_

Lance walked up to Pidge one day, and asked her a simple question. One that shouldn’t have had such an impact, but Lance was still worried about the answer nonetheless. “How long have we been out in space?”

Pidge looked up from her current project and furrowed her eyebrows. She hadn’t thought of that. She grabbed a few devices and began typing on them. She stared at the screen for a few seconds, feeling her heart beating hard in her chest. “300 days.”

Lance felt his stomach drop, and tears immediately welled up in his eyes as he thought about it. It was two months from being a year. A year away from Earth. He nodded jerkily, and walked back to his room. He laid on his bed, stared at the ceiling. He began to cry then, the tears came fast and thick as he thought of his family. Were they okay?

That night, Lance stared at the airlock for too long. Nothing was stopping him. He thought of his family, and walked back to the observation room.

 _My systems are critical_  
_Gotta find my way back to you_  
 _Feels like I’m drifting away while_  
 _I’m just out here wishing_  
 _That you would say,_  
 _Don’t be afraid, no_  
 _If you start floating away_

Lance felt like his mind was falling apart. He couldn’t think straight, tears were almost constantly falling down his face when he was alone. How long had it been since he saw his family now? A year? Two? Who knew.

One night, Lance broke. He needed to go home, to see his family. He left in the middle of the night with Blue to go home, for a little while. He knew it was extremely selfish to do so, but he couldn’t help it. He had to find his way home. He thought of his mother, of her warm hugs, her good food. He couldn’t see, but he knew he wanted to get home. That’s all that was going through his mind. He needed to go home. He felt like he was floating further and further away from the others while he felt like dying because of the gaping hole in his heart.

 _We gotta make contact to make it out_  
_We gotta make contact to make it_  
 _We gotta make contact to make it out_  
 _If you start floating away_

Blue hadn’t left the castle, just let Lance think she did. She knew it would hurt her cub in the end, but she couldn’t let him go home. She knew that if she had left, that if they had made it to Earth, there wouldn’t be any going back to the Castle for Lance. So as her screen showed them flying through space, she sat in her hanger, her heart heavy.

“Mom,” Lance mumbled into his helmet, knowing it wouldn’t reach his mother, but he tried nonetheless. “Mom, please,” he needed to see her. He doesn’t remember when he fell asleep, but when he opened his eyes, he was standing on the beach - one that looked similar to the one at home. Had he made it? He spun all around, and spotted Blue sitting a few meters away, her yellow eyes shining. He smiled at her, and continued to look around. “Mama?” He called, looking for the familiar face.

“Lance?” The Blue Paladin heard his mother's voice, and turned to face it. “Lance! Oh my baby boy,” she cried, running to her son. Lance wrapped his arms around his mother, and breathed in deeply. He missed her. “Where have you been?”

“In space,” Lance said, pulling away to gesture to Blue. He held her hands, needing that comfort that she was there - that he was _home._ “I’m home now, mama. I don’t want to leave. I might have to... “ His eyes watered, and he looked down at their intertwined hands. He really didn’t want to go back. “There’s a war, mama. I’m in the middle of it. I’ve gotten heart so many different ways it’s impossible to tell you,” tears were readily falling down his face as he explained, “the universe is so big, so much bigger than we even know, mama.”

Lance’s mother held her son’s hands, and looked him in the eye. “Lancey, I don’t want to see you go either. Please don’t go,” she whispered.

Lance smiled sadly, “I won’t… But if I don’t go they won’t have a Blue Paladin, oh mama, meet Blue,” he said, looking up to his lion. They spent hours together - at least, that’s what it felt like. By the end, his mother was crying as well.

“Oh Lance,” his mother spoke softly, “don’t you see? You must go back,” she said softly.

 _Hey_  
_I promise you will be fine_  
 _Got the universe on your side_  
 _When you’re out in space_  
 _Don’t you be afraid, no_  
 _If you start floating away_

“What? No, mama. I just got home, I can’t go back,” Lance said, feeling his throat close up. What was his mother saying? Didn’t she want him to stay here? He didn’t understand, had he done something wrong?

Lohayne looked at her son, “I promise you we’ll be fine,” she told him, holding his face. “You have the universe on your side.”

Lance stared sadly at his mother, “I don’t want to go. What if I die?”

Lohayne smiled sadly, tears in her eyes. “Don’t be afraid when you’re in space, you’ll be okay. If you start floating away, you’ll be okay. We’ll be okay. I love you, but you must go back. With the universe on your side, you’ll be okay. I promise.”

Lance knew she was right, and nodded. He closed his eyes, “I love you, mama.”

“I love you, too, Lance,” her voice echoed around him, and when he opened his eyes he was back inside Blue, in the hangars at the Castle of Lions. Far away from his home on earth.

 _Hey!_  
_I promise you will be fine_  
 _Got the universe on your side_  
 _When you’re out in space_  
 _Don’t you be afraid, no_  
 _If you start floating away_

_Don’t you be afraid, no  
If you start floating away_


End file.
